Coming Clean With Susan
by LycoX
Summary: After she confronts him in his office a second time, Oliver decides to come clean with Susan in order to try and fix things.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Clean**

 **With Susan**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And I can already tell this is gonna piss off some people as it will probably feel a bit anti-Felicity even though that's not what I'm really going for and just cause I'm painting Susan Williams in a good light. But oh well!**

* * *

As Susan moved past him to leave his office in the aftermath of telling him not to speak unless it was more lies, Oliver Queen quickly made a decision that he hoped he wouldn't end up regretting. Grabbing her arm, he spoke. "Wait." Came the slight sounding pleading request.

Causing her to look back at him with an unhappy expression on her face. "Come with me."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because, I think I know who might be behind it. And if they are, I'll get this sorted out myself whether they like it or not."

Susan studied him for a moment and seeing that he wasn't deceiving her as far as she could tell, she decided to give him a chance. "Fine. But don't make me regret this."

"And that's what I'm hoping to avoid."

A short time later saw the two at the former campaign headquarters Oliver had used for his mayoral campaign. Making Susan wonder what this was about and looking rather apprehensive. Something he actually noticed. "You've got nothing to worry about, I promise." He told her gently and extended his hand out for her to take.

Reluctantly, she took it and allowed him to guide her to an area of the building that soon revealed a set of elevator doors much to her surprise. They got in and he hit the button to descend. "What… What is this?"

"Originally, Sebastian Blood used the lower floor of this building for plans that Slade Wilson had in mind for The Siege. We have since taken over and found a better use for it."

"B-Better use? For, for what?" Was he seriously telling her the truth?

He nodded and said nothing as the doors soon opened, prompting him to step out and look towards her with his hand extended again. With a bit of reluctance yet again, she took it and stepped out. A part of her feeling worried about what might happen to her cause she knew the truth about his being the Green Arrow and a Bratva Captain and cursing herself a little for having actually fallen for him and coming to care about him a great deal. Which is why she hadn't just gone out and done an expose on the whole thing and instead came to him about it all. Especially after she got fired under some very suspicious timing! She couldn't help but be amazed by what she was seeing down in this room he'd brought her too. "Welcome to the Bunker. Where we conduct all… Team Arrow operations." Informed Oliver with a slight grimace on his face.

As he still hated that name! "That we do AND HOLY FRAK!" Yelled out Felicity as she noticed just who was with Oliver.

Making Susan frown as she recognized Felicity Smoak. Which… Wasn't a hard thing to do considering the role she once had in Oliver's life. _Well, I bet that must make things a bit awkward in the work environment down here._

"Umm… Why, what are you doing, um… Down here? Where we do things only certain people know about for good reason for safety and all kinds of things."

"Because, Felicity." Began the man as he and Susan walked up to her.

"I am trusting her with this secret. Because I feel she can be trusted. And I need to know something."

"What, what's that?"

"Did you have anything to do with her being fired and dis-credited?"

Felicity tensed at that as she realized his other motive for bringing Susan down here. And she honestly had no idea that had even happened until now. Oliver bringing his current girlfriend down to the Bunker was something she knew Thea would not be happy about for that matter. "I didn't know that was going to happen when I gave her the information! I swear! All I knew is that she wanted to do something that protected your secret! A secret that involves all of us! And so she asked me to look into things for her!"

Oliver had a pretty good idea of the 'she' his ex was talking about and promised to himself to have a word with Thea about it later. "You and her should have come to ME about this. Because I would have handled it, but instead, you both went off and did your own thing again. Which makes this a third time for you in particular."

"Like you have room to talk!"

Her come back got a heated glower that had her inching away slightly as she hadn't had something quite like that aimed at her in a long time. "I had very valid reasons behind all those, but that's besides the point. We are here to SAVE innocent lives, NOT ruin them. And what you and the other party involved did? Was exactly that and believe you me there will be a talk had with her after this. Because what if this had backfired thanks to the timing involved? Huh? Susan here could have easily found a way to expose us out of a desire for payback just because neither of you came to ME."

"Oliver… I… We..." Got out the Blonde IT as she came to realize the truth of his words. Words that did not settle well with her at all thanks to the scenarios she was getting in her head.

"Fix this. NOW." Growled out the man as Susan watched on.

Completely surprised by how take charge he was being and wondered what it would be like if he was more like that in the office. Or with her in the bedroom for that matter. _Easy girl, business first, pleasure later._

"I, o-okay." Murmured Felicity a bit weakly.

She then turned to Susan with an apologetic look on her face. "I am so sorry for what happened. I really am."

"Just never do something like this again without a really, REALLY good reason and we'll be okay."

"I can do that. I can definitely do that."

"And I'd better damn well know about it before you do it. Same for anything else from now on, understand?" Asked Oliver seriously.

Felicity rapidly nodded and hoped like Hell he took the Helix thing okay. Though she had little doubt of that. She then got to work on reversing the damage done to Susan Williams' career while the two made their way out. Though shortly after, things got a bit hectic with the City Hall Cover Up reveal. But in the end, Susan was able to prevent him from doing something stupid like causing problems for his alter ego by putting all the blame there where Billy Malone was concerned and actually putting it all on Prometheus as it should be. Thankfully, Oliver wouldn't be thrown out of Office either after all was said and done thanks to her and some other factors as well. And once things were done and over with, Oliver would finally have a chat with Thea about her involvement with what had happened to Susan. Going so far as to point out that while their mother loved them a great deal, the last thing she wanted for Thea especially was to turn out like her in certain areas. Something that made Thea rather shocked to realize was true and would think long and hard about for a good long while.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I am Pro-Olisan (Oliver/Susan) and I honestly don't see myself changing that stance unless she gives me a very, very, VERY valid reason to change it.**


	2. Guest Review Response

**Now, I normally don't do this as I know its frowned upon. But in light of several very, very, VERY ignorant remarks I've seen from two guest reviews in this fic. I feel the need to speak on the manner since they can't be bothered to sign so I can personally respond to them. I CORRECTLY tagged the fic because Felicity IS IN THE FIC AND HAS A ROLE. Small as it may be considering the nature of the fic. If I were going to make it look like Olicity, it would have been [Oliver Q, Felicity Smoak.] in the character tags. WHICH IT IS NOT! So fucking learn to tell the difference between ship tagging and regular tagging. Cause trust me, I'd sooner take on another tooth ache again then do a tag like that. Good Lord above us! Why did my momma not tell me there'd be days like this?**

 **This has been a public service announcement.**


End file.
